earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Monroe
Name: Ben Monroe (few know his first name most call him by his last) Age: 30 Homeland: Gilneas Height: 5'10" Weight: 175 unarmored Eye Color: Brown Current Alliance Army Rank: Sergeant Major (ret). Baron of Eastvale. Current Gilneas Status: MIA Presumed Dead. ---- Story: Monroe was a lesser noble of Gilneas during the third war and shortly afterwards was sent on a scouting mission to gauge the threat of the Scourge. While away he was injured somehow and gained amnesia. Waking up in Northshire with out knowing who he was or where he came from, Monroe found some work among the Alliance as a scout before landing himself in Legions of the Crimson Reign and later on Guardians of the Phoenix. After awhile he met with Velhari, who rekindled his memories of the past. Knowing things such as his first name and his family past changed a lot for Monroe who finally began to anchor himself in his beliefs. Tired of the crimes running rampant in Stormwind he quickly formed the Kingdom's Future Party with the help of many of his loyal friends and began to reform Stormwind. He was rewarded with his nobility being returned to him and given a small area of control in Eastvale. The party took off rapidly and now Monroe finds himself as one of the most influential people in Stormwind. Aided by powerful guilds and good friends he still holds true to his oath to deliver Stormwind from chaos. After the Dark Portal opened a few months later the Kingdom's Future Party was disbanded with the return of King Varian. While Monroe was happy that his patron, who he had never met before, had returned it crushed Monroe's political futures combied with the scandals over Monroe's wife Sama- who later killed herself, and his fiance Sarobin. The polyamorous relationship was frowned on by the public and the need for the Kingdom's Future Party abaited. Monroe continued to run with Guardians of the Phoenix in Outland before switching to Fidelis Legio in helping with the mystery of Karazhan, and Tempest Keep, and Serpentine Shrine Cavern. However, he moved to the guild Regnat Populus for adventures back in time and into the Black Temple. After Illidan's defeat he partook in some small action against the Sunwell but missed out on the Sunwell assault itself. From there he became engaged to Delumina, originally a prostitute he talked into leaving the trade for a better life. But alas, it did not work out. She disappeared when the Lich King arrived for many months doing her own thing. Monroe attacked the newly refurbished Naxxaramus, Obsidian Sanctium, and helped in the final defeat of Malygos. With the Nexus war over a small break settled over Azeroth. This allowed Baron Monroe and his guild Regnat Populus to venture into Ulduar. While there his guild collapsed in the final hours against Yogg Saron. Monroe found himself without a guild and eventually joined Honor and Valor which changed into Scourge Bane. Monroe took part in several games at the Argent Tournament and even hosted one on the 24th of Feburary, ((2010)) which was a big success. Around this time he met his current wife Jailie and had two twins with her. Monroe then joined the guild Devils Brigade to take part in the final assaults on Icecrown Citadel and took part in the epic battle to kill Arthas. ---- Skill Set: Monroe has many years of experience training soldiers in the Gilneas army (with military service beginning at 16 years of age). He was taught by the best in how to train the best and has done work for Five Deadly Venoms in the past. He has perhaps set the record for the most kills in the tavern in the park and uses his swords and armor well in combat, being no stranger but certainly not a lover of it. Monroe also is a fairly good engineer. He has his Masters from the Gnomes and has invented several unique devices, including the mechanical training gnome. ---- Equipment: Monroe rarely goes without his armor because, as he has found out painfully, he needs it whenever he doesn't have it. His main weapon of choice is his Obsidian Edged Blade. Though rather bulky and unweilding it and slice through most armor, assuming the large weapon can hit targets which are usually agile. His armor is of the Might set for the most part. Inside his left pant leg he keeps a small dagger while another dagger is in his other pant leg. In one of his sleeves he keeps the hilt of a magical Argent Avenger and a crossbow under his cape. Trinkets that he carries include a device that reflects fire spells back at their user and Essence of the True Flame which has caulterized many wounds on friends saving their lives. He also has been known to carry odd tailismen around for unknown purposes. ---- category:Alliance category:Human Category:Warrior